


Le trio Girondin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Rentrer tard après avoir aidé Zinédine et Christophe n'était généralement pas un problème. Généralement.





	Le trio Girondin

Le trio Girondin

  
1993\. Bordeaux. Bixente n'était pas surpris qu'il fasse déjà nuit quand il eut finalement fini de s'entraîner. Il se démenait peut-être trop mais maintenant que Zinédine et Christophe avaient rejoint le club, ils avaient lié une amitié solide en peu de temps et ils formaient un bon trio. Ce n'était pas la première fois du mois qu'il avait dû rentrer tard chez lui, il l'avait déjà fait lors des deux premières semaines de Zidane et Dugarry pour les aider à s'adapter. Marcher seul dans les rues ne le dérangeait pas, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre un mur, la joue contre la pierre, une main sur son fessier.

  
''Une jolie petite proie, hum ?'' Un homme susurra dans son oreille

''Lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes saoul !'' Il se débattit, sans succès

''Chut jolie petite chose, on va passer un bon moment ensemble !''

''Lâche-moi !!!'' Liza cria alors que l'homme avait passé le cap de son pantalon

''Hey ! Lâche-le !'' Lizarazu tourna tourna la tête pour voir Zidane et Dugarry à deux mètres de lui, des airs sérieux sur leur visage

''Oh la, des renforts !'' L'homme le lâcha, il tomba au sol, ses jambes fébriles maintenant trop faibles pour le maintenir debout

  
Bixente perdit quelques minutes le sens de la réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras forts le soulèvent et le ramènent sur ses pieds. Il ne reprit réellement conscience que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la proximité entre Zinédine et lui lorsque les autres lèvres frolèrent son front. Son cœur battait déjà très vite depuis quelques minutes mais c'était pire maintenant. Duga lui tapota doucement l'épaule, cependant, Bixente ne pouvait que fixer Zinédine et son sourire rassurant, il savait que ses joues étaient rouges.

  
''La Terre à la Lune ! Je répète : Le problème a été écarté !'' Christophe s'exclama

''Calme-toi Duga, laisse lui quelques secondes.'' Zinédine tourna la tête vers son ami, tout en raffermissant son emprise sur Bixente

''Enfin, ça fait cinq minutes maintenant, t'es pas blessé Liza ?'' Duga lui demanda en lui tirant les joues

''Je... Cha va.'' Bixente répondit finalement malgré ses joues tirées

''Tu es sûr ? Bixente, je ne te laisse pas rentrer si tu es blessé.'' Zinédine le regarda sérieusement droit dans les yeux, l'effrayant un peu

''Non, je t'assure que je vais bien, c'était juste un peu trop d'émotions en un instant.'' Il tenta un sourire, bien qu'il soit tremblant

''Bon, on va pas rester ici éternellement, surtout pas si d'autres cons décident de faire la même chose.'' Christophe déclara en tapotant le dos de Liza, qui sursauta

''Doucement Christophe, laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Liza, tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?'' Zizou lui demanda en se penchant lentement vers le Basque

''Je... Pourquoi pas ?'' Bixente répondit pas sûr de lui

  
Zinédine continua de lui sourire, pendant que Christophe plaisantait, Bixente sentait son cœur battre plus vite quand il pensait à Zidane, il lui était redevable. Ils arrivèrent chez lui, Liza ne savait pas comment les remercier quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Zinédine depuis plusieurs secondes sans rien dire ou faire. Ses joues devinrent très rouges et il détourna le regard, mais Christophe posa sa main sur son épaule et ça droite sur celle de Zidane pour finalement les pousser, Bixente ferma les yeux dans la surprise. Quand il les rouvrit, ses lèvres étaient pressées contre celles de Zizou. Étaient-ils quittes ?

  
Fin


End file.
